


switch swap

by nothingbutregret



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But Only To Try To Have A Kid, F/M, Gentle femdom, Pregnancy Kink, Spell That Swaps Genetalia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: “So I was thinking, you can't get pregnant, and our lovely mutual well toned friend here shoots blanks so-” He draws the word out, and takes the time to waggle his fingers. “Why don't you switch your whole situation and try knocking him up instead?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	switch swap

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't begin to tell you why i wrote this

“Look. Listen.” 

“Do you want me to look or do you want me to listen.” Geralt smirks into his mug of ale. It doesn't taste good, but it warms him up enough. Jaskier sits across from him and Yennifer, and he's still too excited from his set, the other patrons crooning out an awful rendition of whatever latest nonsense. 

Yenn looks happy, as far as she ever looks happy. She has a hand on Geralt's lap, a consistent warm presence he doesn't mind enough to do anything about. 

“Ha ha ha, very funny. Do you moonlight as a jester in those courts of yours?” Yenn arcs a brow, full of just enough ale to stop her from picking up the bread knife and threatening to shove it between Jaskier's legs. “Listen. Look. Whatever. You still want kids right?” 

Well, maybe not enough ale for that. 

Geralt starts chugging the rest before the fight breaks out. He might as well, he already paid for it. 

“So I was thinking, you can't get pregnant, and our lovely mutual well toned friend here shoots blanks so-” He draws the word out, and takes the time to waggle his fingers. “Why don't you switch your whole situation and try knocking him up instead?” 

Geralt chokes.

Neither of his companions try to save him. 

Typical. 

And worse still, Yennifer seems to actually be thinking about it. And somehow even worse than that, Jaskier leans back in his seat, smug and thrilled that he's not been set on fire yet. What sort of spell is he under, who spiked his drink- he takes a look across the bar- just in time for someone to come careening into the table, sending Jaskier's flagon spilling all over his doublet. 

And then he forgets about the nonsense that came out of Jaskier's mouth because a fight does break out fairly quickly. 

And neither of them help. 

.

“What if we did?” 

They're laying in bed, still warm from each other, Geralt on his side, brushing Yennifer's hair out of her face and Yenn on her back, staring up at the lattice work. 

“What if we did what?” 

“What your friend had said. Swapping bits around for a while.” 

“What?” It takes a moment for the memories to come back and Geralt can't help but roll his eyes. “He was drunk.” 

“Still.” She says. “It can't hurt to try, can it?” He rolls on his back now, and she on her side. “Please?”   
She's so rarely delicate with him, or truthfully wanting of something he could actually give her. 

“And if it works? You've ever seen a funnier thing than a knocked up witcher?” 

“Go on vacation. Be my trophy husband.” 

“We're not married.” 

“And thank everything in the world for that.” She laughs and he smiles, chest warm and full. 

If it was anyone else he'd say no, is the thing. So shouldn't he say no now? He's never wanted children- he supposes Yenn would take... it- the child... with her and Geralt would be free to galavant and kill monster for money to his hearts content. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine- really?” She runs her finger over his chest. “You're sure?”

He nods and she laughs again. It's a sweet sound, he likes hearing it, and she kisses him once, twice, before getting on top of him again. 

Next time- next time- 

He'll cross that bridge when he gets there. 

.

Next time comes faster than he imagined it would. 

The ritual is intricate, he gets snarled at every time he moves an inch, and takes way to long to even play at being arousing. Especially with the dead rabbit sitting between them before Yenn lights it up with little regard for how hungry the smell will make him. 

There's a burn at his groin when the magic weaves its way into him, but that passes too. 

They're covered in ink and soot but when Geralt glances at her again, Yenn has a nice and pretty cock dangling between her legs. She reaches over and palms at his chest, sensitive, and as much as he'd like to blame the sting of magic, his nipples have always made him hot and bothered. 

“Pretty tits.” She whispers before kissing him, kissing down his jaw, down his chest until she drags her teeth across a nipple. “Think they'll get bigger?” 

“Would we be so lucky.” Her other hand, the one on his hip slides across his skin, cool against the growing heat of his- of his cunt already starting to drip down onto the floor. Her fingers are delicate, the pad of her thumb running against his clit while her curled fingers brush along his lips. 

Its' hard to breath and he finds himself, embarrassingly enough, gasping for air. 

But not one to be out done, he wraps his hand around her cock. 

“Am I big?” She purrs, and he can feel her twitch under his attention. She is, thick too, and if the cunt he's got is brand new this might be a bit much even. But Geralt's always liked the idea of stretching himself a little to far. Not he can commit to the idea. “Getting wet for me?” 

“Can't you tell.” She circles his hole slowly before pressing one finger in, and his hips almost jolt, clenching around it. “How does it feel for you? Because you feel tight to me.” 

“Tight.” He parrots back and she starts pumping the finger in and out. 

“Man of mystery.” She kisses his chest again and he finally comes back to himself, starting to move his hand, starting to get her off too. She's already hard, though, from the sight of him. “Doesn't suit you.” 

“Of course it does.” It comes out quieter than usual. 

“Mm.” Ignored. That's fair, he supposes. “Get on the bed, yeah?” She pulls her finger all the way out of him and he clenches around nothing. When he falls back on the bed, she presses that finger into his mouth. “Do you taste good, Geralt?” 

He nods, a little mindless. She presses more fingers into him after that, and he pumps her cock until the entire length of it is covered in precome and they're both bored with the foreplay. 

“Get in me.” He hisses and she tuts, smile still on her face. 

“So needy.” But she's dragging the head of her cock again his lips, toying with him. “Beg me for it.” 

“Oh, great Yennifer of Vengeberg. Fuck me.” 

“That's a good boy.” She presses in with little fan fair after that. He was right, it's a tight fit, and stings just a bit. She doesn't shove all the way in, maybe gets a quarter in before he grabs her hand. “There, there.” She laces their fingers together and with her free hand rubs his clit. “We'll get you loose.” 

The pressure makes his toes curl and she pushes in further and further, slowly but surely, the entire time grinding her hand down the bud until his legs are kick and he comes, spasiming and squeezing around her. She bites her lip hard enough to bleed and whispers something under her breath, to try to keep from spilling into him, he thinks. 

“Liked that?” She asks. “And the best part?” She pushes the rest of the way in, bottoming out, nails racking along his stomach. “You get to come as many times as you want.” 

The after shocks of the orgasm finally pass just as she starts fucking him, hips rolling and thrusting. Everything feels like it's on fire, he's over sensitive and even the slightest jolt against his lips makes him shiver, let alone the actual cock in him. 

He gets to see a new angle of Yenn, sweat slicked hair pressed against her forehead, chest raising with the effort. 

“You're-” 

“Hot?” 

“Very.” He reaches up and pushes the hair away from her eyes. She catches his hand and kisses his fingers.

“Ready?” He nods, still a little boneless, as she thrusts once, twice, three times before she's coming, spilling deep inside of him, burning hot in his gut, making him squirm just a little bot before Yenn falls on top of him and kisses his chin. “Like that?” 

“Mm.” She grows soft in him but she still doesn't pull out. 

“Let it take.” Her lips press against his neck. 

“Tired.” He says, embarrassed to even admit it. 

“Aw.” She coos. “We're not done, though. Spell lasts for five hours.” 

There's the rub. 

His cunt aches, full to the bursting with her, but she looks so happy, so content.

Maybe a few more times wouldn't hurt.

Just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated


End file.
